


Surf, Sand and Sun

by eerian_sadow



Series: WOI fills [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: twins_x_ratch, Fluff, Multi, wrench of inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins give Ratchet a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surf, Sand and Sun

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [Jan 31 WOI](http://twins-x-ratch.livejournal.com/91192.html) prompt #3  
> A/N: prompt 3 challenged us to use 3+ words off the list in a 100 word drabble. challenge accepted. list words are in bold

Sunstreaker grinned as he dragged Ratchet into the clearing. Sideswipe had worked miracles in conversion--he couldn't tell that the current **tropical** oasis had been a **birch** grove a few hours earlier. The ground was **carpet** ed in soft sand, palm fronds decorated and hid the natural trees and a small reusable pool stood in for the ocean. It was quiet and tranquil, just what the doctor needed.

"What is this?" Ratchet asked.

"Your relaxing vacation getaway," Sunstreaker replied.

"We built it just for you," Sideswipe added, stepping out from behind a tree. "You like?"

"It's great." Ratchet grinned at them brightly.


End file.
